


It ((Beta Nagito X Canon Nagito One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: I regret this, I ain't going to Heaven.In a strange turn of events, beta Komaeda meets his alternate self.♚[© 2018 | @Anuyushi]♛





	It ((Beta Nagito X Canon Nagito One Shot))

He could feel the eyes behind him, peering into his back, watching him as he worked. He tried to ignore it but the feeling of that disgusting staring grew more intense, more like his soul was being observed. Still, he kept his attention on his work, his bony fingers piecing together the clues he'd found so far. Every so often, he'd release a small sigh or adjust his glasses. Hearing a small hiccup from behind, the male finally exhaled with impatient annoyance. "Can I help you?" He didn't bother turning around, knowing full well who it was. It was... Well, it was him. This was all just a dream, right? It was a complete dream that he met another version of himself and it was batshit crazy. The only reason he tolerated this counterpart around was that it was somewhat intelligent if it wanted to be, not spouting nonsense and whatnot. Even if he didn't want it around, it followed him everywhere anyway, usually not saying a word. He couldn't get rid of it.  
Speaking of the "it", he'd yet to name it. Since they share the same name, sharing the name with this disgusting rubbish, he didn't want to associate his own name with the other's. Usually only referring to him as the It, the creature, or simply "he". It didn't mind and if it did, he didn't say anything.  
The counterpart didn't reply to the question so he attempted to get back to work but he couldn't shake the eyes away. The irritation was growing into a feeling of being stalked. God, why was he stuck with this creep? Well, at least he was the smarter one. Spinning around in his chair, his eyes met olive ones. His counterpart didn't wear glasses like he did and they dressed differently. There was also a large difference in their eye color. If his counterpart has bright green, he had the opposing red. Last but not least was the slight hairstyle difference but everything else was uncanny alike. It was almost like looking back into a mirror. Almost.  
" Do you. Need something?" He narrowed his eyes as he spoke in a slow, quiet voice, pausing in the middle. A small smile cracked across the other's face and he took a step back, cocking his head like some kind of mutt. "What are you working on?"  
"None of your business. Go bother someone who cares." He almost turned back around when his counterpart released a sound that sent a shiver up his spine. A whine as he called his name. "Aw, but Komaeda-Kun~" Eyes going wide, it began to beg. He felt goosebumps at it and quickly shook it off. "Don't go off saying it like that. It's your name too, do you moan your own name when you touch yourself?"  
With that, he spun around to face his work once more in an attempt to tune out the other but it didn't seem like he would get any work done when hands pressed down on his shoulders. It almost didn't feel like anything, being touched by another version of himself. Almost as if you held your held your own hand. It was... An annoyingly safe feeling that he tried to escape but then again, this was literally just him. Just... A creepy, psychopathic version of himself. "I'm so bored." It muttered right behind his ear.  
Komaeda attempted to pretend it didn't bother him and fixed his glasses once more. "And? You're scum on earth, go find an activity worthy of the status. Here, I'll even give you some ideas." He rolled his shoulders to push off the hands but it didn't work. "Dumpster diving for one. And try to get stuck so I don't have to see you again."  
It didn't miss a beat in responding, derailing the conversation in a swift swoop of a single sentence. "Have you ever thought about fucking yourself?" His voice sounded smooth, like he knew exactly what he just said. What kind of question was that? What kind of reply did that warrant?  
"Are you asking for me to be your little pleasure buddy?" A frown curved over his pale lips but only a chuckle replied.  
"But I'm not you, am I? We're totally different. Same name, same DNA, but that doesn't make us any more alike than Hajime-Kun and his other half."  
"Don't go comparing me to Izuru Kamukura." Komaeda leaned over his desk, finally pulling away from its hands but they returned a moment later, dragging a single finger down the back of his neck.   
"Please entertain me, you've been in here all day. I've been waiting for you to play with me and I'm really very bored."  
Komaeda released an irritated sigh in response. Just so he wouldn't get in the way, he had been spending time with his counterpart every day but he had been especially busy with an investigation today so he hadn't even left his lab. He hadn't even heard the back door open and close when it came in like he normally would had he not been so deep in thought, only realizing it was here when he felt himself being watched.  
After all that time spent together, he had learned many interesting things about his counterpart. For example, he treated himself horribly and wouldn't eat very much unless he was forced to. Despite being smart, he had low self-esteem and only wanted to be referred to as trash. Finally, he was much weaker. Both physically and mentally, he could overpower his insane counterpart if he needed. Which is what he decided to do by standing up, pushing the chair back. It scraped against the ground, most likely leaving marks in place. The room was rather dim since the only form of light in the large room was a desk lamp but there was no mistaking the surprise across the other's face as he was backed into the wall and swiftly, Komaeda slammed his hands beside his head, keeping the unnamed counterpart in place. "You're such an annoying bother." He narrowed his eyes before removing one hand to slowly lift his glasses off his face and slip them into his black jacket. "But you're not going to leave me alone until I play along, are you?"  
It chuckled, eyes looking playful and innocent, the complete opposite of how he really was. It was annoying, he had no right to make that expression. "I guess you'll have to find out." Its muttered, keeping a constant eye contact. He understood now, his counterpart was purposely egging him on. Being the same person, of course he knew what pissed himself off. It was definitely working, but should he take the bait?  
It suddenly reached up and wrapped his arms around Komaeda's neck, catching him off guard. "You're so..." He started before stopping with a chucking and pulling him closer. When his mouth was right beside Komaeda's ear, it kept whispering. "So horrible. You're too much like me, I can't take it. I hate you so passionately, I want to kill you."  
He pulled back to look into his eyes, catching the flash of malice he revealed. "What hope would rise with the blood of me?" He found himself responding so naturally but the words didn't feel like his own, it was more like someone his counterpart would say but these were his own words for sure. Hope?  
What was this guy doing to him?  
How annoying.  
Maybe they were more alike than he originally thought.  
"I'd be happy to kill you too. You're repulsive." Clicking his tongue, he took hold of the other's chin and moved his head aside, exposing his neck like a canvas. Fantastic. Without much thought, he brought his face close and sunk his teeth into the pale skin, invoking a hiss followed by a small whine. The taste... It was like nothing. Why couldn't he taste a thing? Even when he swiped his tongue across the skin, it was... Just like tasting himself. He only kept going like that until a sufficient mark was made and pulled back, matching those olive eyes again.  
"Are you going to kiss me or what?" His counterpart raised an eyebrow curiously, his voice leaking with impatience. Was his satisfaction really being with himself? Is that why he was bothered so much? Maybe that's the difference, Komaeda couldn't stand his other self and this counterpart regularly sought him out.  
When he closed the space, it was exactly like he suspected, tasteless. He didn't ask permission, he didn't give a warning, wanting to finish this as soon as possible, he forced his tongue in, meeting little resistance along the way. It wasn't much enjoyable when the feeling felt numb, yet wet as they tangled together. Within a few seconds, he pulled away and wiped his mouth. "Are we done here?" For the first time, he didn't want to meet its eyes.  
"If you want to be. Unless you want to go further, that's totally fine with me." He chuckled.  
Komaeda pulled his glasses back out and slipped them on his face. He hadn't wanted to see perfectly while being so close to himself. "Vile. As though that'll ever happen. I can't stand the sight of you."  
"The kiss says otherwise." Saying that last thing, he hurried out of the room before Komaeda could reply. He signed once more and crossed his arms.  
Perhaps... He could have a name. If he was Komaeda, he'd call his counterpart their first name; "Nagito".  
Yeah, the name worked. He sat back down at the desk and looked over all the evidence he had lying about. The newest case wasn't easy. After all his thinking already though... He needed a nap. Giving a yawn, Komaeda set his glasses aside and set his head down.  
In a split second, he found himself in a warm bed. He didn't want to move but he forced himself to sit up as memories flooded his head. That... Wasn't him.  
He crawled out of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom, still half asleep.  
He wasn't Komaeda.  
The mirror in front of the sink said it all. He brushed some hair out of his face and slowly examined all of his features. What kind of dream was that?  
He had only slept. Gone into bed, got out of bed. What happened in between was a mere dream. He checked all his features. His fluffy white hair, his bright pale skin, he quickly pulled his shirt down to look over his neck, clean of any mark.  
He wasn't Komaeda, he was the it.


End file.
